


Glûk the Wanderer

by Primadox



Series: Captains of Mordor [2]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Captain Motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caragors can't see you if you stand perfectly still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glûk the Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Motivation: Standing perfectly still, staring straight ahead. Creepy.

“Your plan seems rather...improvised.” The wraith said as he watched his host, Talion, reach his hand into the makeshift cage made by the Uruk to hold caragors. The beast growled before the ranger’s hand touched his head, branding the creature.

“It will work out.” Talion pet the creature before taking his knife out and cut the rope holding the cage shut. “Simple plans tend to be the best plans.”

“They are also the ones that fall apart the easiest.” Celebrimbor continued watching as the ranger branded and released the other caragors that were captured. “They will follow you.”

“Well, we won’t be very far away.” Talion released the last one then glanced around. The Uruk captain and his men should be back any minute now. “Time to make our exit.” The wraith disappeared as the ranger climbed up the side of ruins the Uruk was camping out in.

Within the hour, the camp was full of life. 

The majority of the Uruks were sitting around the fire they had going, cooking whatever it was the Uruks ate on their off time. The strange that Talion noted was that the captain hasn’t moved from his spot since arriving at the camp.

“How good is your eyesight?” Talion asked the wraith standing beside him. Celebrimbor made no comment and the ranger could just feel the wraith's annoyance. “Has the captain even blinked since returning?”

“Hasn’t even moved a muscle.” The wraith supplied.

“Strange.” Talion stood from his crouched position. “Now, let’s see how well this will work.” He licked his lips, then whistled loudly. Uruks in the camp stopped whatever they were doing and looked around the area for the source of the sound. Surprisingly, one of them decided to look up.

“Grave-walker!” The Uruk pointed up with his spear drawing attention to the ranger above them.

“They’ve located us.” Celebrimbor said, purposely pointing out the obvious. Talion finished the whistle crouched back down. Seconds after the sound stopped, the caragors were out causing chaos within the camp. It didn’t take long for the camp to be cleaned out, except for the captain. The Uruk captain didn’t move during the whole ordeal. 

Talion climbed down from the ledge and carefully approached the captain.

“There is something wrong with this Uruk.” The wraith said as he inspected the Uruk’s blank expression, showing no signs of even noticing the caragor ambush. Talion waved his hand in the captain’s face receiving no reaction. 

“Something very wrong.” He agreed. “This is very strange. How useful do you believe he will be?” Talion asked his wraith companion. He stepped back looking the Uruk up and down. The captain looked like he could be a worthwhile Uruk, if he wasn’t...broken? 

The only caragor left approached the group, eyeing the only two it could see. Talion looked over at it, surprised that one actually survived. Uruk snot was suddenly assaulting the side of the ranger’s face, as the stationary Uruk sneezed at him. The captain’s first move in hours. The caragor was on him in seconds as Talion wiped the ooze from his face. 

“There goes that captain.”  The wraith watched as the captain became the caragor’s chew toy.

“There will always be another one.” Talion sighed at the sight and turned to leave. He paused momentarily to glance over at the wraith. “I told it would work out.”

The wraith rolled his eyes before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've played Shadow of Mordor, so the characters might be off. It really wouldn't surprise me. But there's nothing wrong with personalizing a character, in my opinion at least. Anyway, I apology for any spelling errors and what not.


End file.
